brovillefandomcom-20200214-history
SOLAR Corp.
"Delivering the Future of Tomorrow, Today!" '' '''SOLAR Applied Sciences Inc.' is a defunct Broville-based scientific research corporation appearing in v11. Its main headquarters were located in Downtown Broville. However, the majority of the company's operations took place within the SOLAR Scientific Research Facility, located in Western Broville. Originally a software subcontractor for Feels Good Man Pharmaceuticals, it evolved over the course of two versions (v10 and v11) into an applied science megacorporation and a bitter rival of BroCORP. History Version 10 In Broville v10, the SOLAR Corporation (named so because of their eponymous "sunshine" logo) was little more than a small office building downtown, boasting no more than two rooms. As the massive and secret H.I.V.E facility required extensive redstone connections and automation, SOLAR was chosen as the primary contractor. This catapulted the company into its later role as one of the most influental corporations in Broville, surpassed only by BroCORP, leading to a rivalry that would last until SOLAR's eventual demise. The city's growth stretching redstone capabilities thin, the H.I.V.E facility began research into alternative energies, namely a new energy source derived from a strange reaction involving large quantities of Lag. Following several small accidents, all but SOLAR removed themselves from the project, while the tech giant continued to press on until a reactor meltdown destroyed both the H.I.V.E facility and the greater part of downtown Broville. Version 11 The public was largely unaware of SOLAR's secret research, and to many the company was simply a large consumer products company. The corporation, considering the v10 catastrophe to be only a minor setback, began construction of a massive facility in Western Broville, along with several other isolated installations. While the facility was used to produce a number of eccentric and questionable products, its primary purpose was to facilitate the research and development of a new Latency Reactor on a scale previously unimaginable. The SOLAR Incident For a short time, SOLAR enjoyed unprecedented success as a consumer products company and military contractor, even defeating BroCORP as "Company of the Year". However, SOLAR's rise was short-lived, as the increasing focus on its secret products caused a decline in product quality (exemplified in the company's decision to promote the LaserDisc medium well into the 2000s). This profit loss, along with the complete and unprecedented failure of the Latency Reactor, marked the end of an age for the SOLAR Corporation. When the company filed for bankruptcy, its holdings and facilities were purchased by Compass LTD. While much of SOLAR's previous infastructure has since been converted by Compass, many installations remain derelict and abandoned due to their inaccessable location, contaminated interiors, or something worse. Since its dissolution, it is rumored that the Founder and CEO of SOLAR has since retired and lives in the eastern community of Braulding County . Products SOLAR Corp List of Products 2002 (Bankruptcy) SOLAR declares bankruptcy Attempting to use a SOLAR workstation after 20 years of disuse 2016 (Radioactive Period) At the exact day of the v11 Release, a Radioactive bomb accidentally tripped and plutonium exploded in a range of 500 Meters turning this area to be radioactive which mutated the vegetation to overgrow, destroying 30% of the structures. Category:Lore Category:V11 Category:Corporation